Me a Goddess? No Way!
by ChibiFangirl
Summary: Keira, your average middle school student is a desendant from the planet of Heartz, and dosen't know it. The planet of Grim's mission is to find anyone from Heartz and destroy them. Will Keira defat them?


Elite Senshi Club Episode One

*My orginal anime! Its a rip off between Sailor Moon and Naruto

Me a goddess? No way!

A long time ago, there was an asteroid named Heartz. But it wasn't an ordinary asteroid. It was a planet like. There was water and plant and human life. It had a very peaceful environment. Queen Disapro who was one of the most beautiful ladies in the galaxy ruled it. Her hair was platinum blonde, her eyes pale blue; her skin was a soft pink. She had a daughter named Keira, who would soon rule Heartz once she turned eighteen and found the right man to rule it with. Sadly, she found no one she really like. They used her for fame or sex.

There was also another asteroid that was planet like called Grim. Queen Rubia, who was a demon, ruled it. She hated Heartz and everything about it, especially Disapro. Rubia was considered second runner up in the galaxy. Her hair was short and red, had yellow eyes, a huge bust, and pale white skin with pointed ears. She and Diaspro were sisters, but Rubia separated herself from her home planet once she became eight. Her sadness and pain formed a zombie like race on Grim.

Rubia had declared war on Disapro's planet. She sent out her warriors named the "elite senshi" to defeat the zombie army and Rubia. But unfortunately everyone on hearts was killed. But a thousand years later the elite senshi was reborn and so was their guardians. Before Disapro had died she had sent two royal ladies and two royal men to protect them. However they were not really "human." They were cats who had a human form that only last a certain amount of years.

"This is bull." Keira shouted and slammed her book on the lunch table. "But I thought you might like it, Sakiyami-Sama." Michi, her friend said. "All the cool kids are reading it. And I kinda enjoyed it myself." Keira glared at her brunette friend. "I'm not into whatever the popular kids are into. They have no sense of direction." She spat. "Okay then, do you wanna go shopping at my grandmother's clothing store after school?" Michi innocently asked. "Yeah, I guess. Your grandmother is a great designer. But everything is so expensive." Keira says negatively. "Maybe she will give us a discount, since I'm her granddaughter!" Michi said with a smile. Michi's parents died in a car accident when she was ten years old. So she lived with her wealthy grandmother.

Michi changed the subject, "did you study for your math exam, last night? I hear its really hard." Keira never liked studying, however she always got good grades, her ears absorbed anything she learned and it stuck with her. "No, but I know I'll get an A." She said. "Your so full of yourself, Sakiyami-sama!" She said with a smile. "Whatever, I'm getting more orange juice." She said getting up and headed for the vending machine. An upper classmen came up to her and tried flirting with her. He did this everyday. His name was Riku and he was in the same grade as Keira and Michi. He wasn't the most popular guy but he tried to be by flirting with one of the cutest girls in school. Keira fell into that category. "Hey Keira, why don't you help me with chemistry, if you know what I mean?" He asked. "Back off, Riku. I'm not interested in you or your large ego." She said ignoring him. Then he grabbed her arm and said, "at least let me feel you up." His grip moved from her arm to her boobs. "Get off me you, creep!" Keira said angrily. He began to massage her breast. "I'm going to count to three and your not off me on three, I'm going to kick your ass!" She threatened. Keira always talked a big game but wasn't physically strong in any way. "1…2…3…" She counted and then did a back kick to his balls. He clenched the kicked area and Keira ran off.

Five minutes later Riku came back and tried to hit on Keira again. "Do I have to file another sexual harassment complaint about you?" She asked. "I'm in love with you, Keira-chan." He mocked her whenever he said that. "Hey, leave her alone." A defensive male voice said. He had long blond hair in a ponytail and his bangs covered one eye. He was a sophomore and his name was Deidara Aname. Keira had a crush on him for a few months, but he never paid much attention to her. He mainly focused on his art and like to pick fights with Keira. "What are you going to do if I don't, girlie?" Riku asked. "You're messing with the wrong girl." Deidara mocked Riku. Riku's eyes narrowed and left. He turned around to give Keira a wink. She ignored him. Keira turned to Deidara. "Thanks for helping me out." She said shyly. "Whatever." He said leaving her alone. "You don't know how to treat a lady do you?" She shouted.

After school and a shopping trip with Michi, Keira walked home by herself. She was used to walking home by herself. She lived in the city since she was a baby and knew her way around. Once she got to her house, she saw someone familiar in her house. He was in Keira's class and his name was Touji. He had dark purple hair with matching cat ears and had piercing yellow eyes. "Mom? Why is Touji in our house?" Keira asked concerned. "He will be staying with us for a while, he just been evicted from his apartment due to budget problems." She called from the kitchen. Touji and Keira barely talked to each other. She sat net tov Touji who was doing his homework. "So, I hear you will be staying here for a while." She said trying to start a conversation. "Yeah, I live alone, and I don't have a lot of money." He said in his quiet voice. 'Could she be the one?' He thought. "So do you know which room your staying in?" She asked awkwardly. "Yours." He answered. Keira's face flushed with anger. "What? I can't share with you! You're a boy and I'm a girl!" She spat. "Your mom said that your older brother went to collage and I could have his bed." Touji said rubbing his neck in embarrassment. 'Dammit Hanon! Why did you have to go to collage?' Keira thought. Hanon was her older brother.

Meanwhile back on Grim. "Earth seems so peaceful." Rubia said as she looked in her yellow crystal ball. "A little too peaceful. I sense the elite senshi are there." Rubia's henchman, Usha said. Her hair was long, curly and a pale gray and her eyes matched her hair. "I sense them too." Another henchman, Ebois said. "Great find them and steal their powers. It will make me invincible" Rubia said. "I'll go, my Lady." A third henchman said. His name was Koli. "Fine, Koli go!" Rubia commanded. Rubia's goal was to steal everything that was left of Heartz. Once she had everything the asteroid will crash into Earth making a super planet.

Koli was searching for a person that could be the elite senshi. He spotted a chubby girl with dark brown curly hair and almond color eyes with a baby face. Her name was Michi. "I need to get the power from her." Koli said with a smirk. A teleported to earth. He transformed into an injured man, in order to get Michi's attention who was walking home. "Agh, I've been injured." He said weakly falling to the ground. Michi spotted him and went up to him. "What happened? Are you okay?" She asked. "There was a gang and they beat me up. My body is sore and I can't get up." He said. "Is there anything you'd like me to do?" She asked in concern. "Give me your power." A beam of light blue came shooting out of Koli's hand. He smirked and transformed into his normal zombie like self; blue hair, red eyes and white skin. Michi screamed. "Come out little senshi." He commanded.

Keira tried calling Michi's cell number for the fifth time that night. They were supposed to watch a TV show together while via skype each other. She sent ten text messages and five calls, no answer. "I'm worried. Michi said she'd be home before six. Its ten o clock. She's going to miss the new episode of Glee." She said. "Is there something wrong, Keira-Chan?" Touji asked reading one of Keira's comics. "I'm going to look for Michi." She said throwing a raincoat on and a beany. Touji ran after her. Outside their house they saw Michi and Koli. "What's going on?" Keira asked, scared. "Keira-chan. I'm sorry I haven't been telling the truth." Touji said and transformed into a cat. "What the hell is going on?" Keira started hyperventilating. "You're the Orange Goddess. I'll explain everything just take this locket." Touji said. An orange locket appeared in Keira's hands. It sparkled and had a star on it. "Shout whatever comes to mind." Touji explained. Keira closed her eyes and shouted, "Orange Goddess make up!"

Keira's outfit completely changed. She wore a midriff blouse with an orange collar and a pink bow with the locket in the center of the bow. White gloves appeared on her hands. A tight orange mini skirt and matching boots appeared on her body. Her short hair that was down turned into a ponytail. She was now the orange goddess. "What the hell is going on?" She asked again. "Fight the bad guy this is attacking Michi." Touji said. "But I-." Keira started. "No buts get out there a fight." Touji said.

"Damn, the power isn't in this girl. At least I get to keep her sprit." Koli said examining a gem that came out of Michi. "Hold it right there. I'm the Orange Goddess, and what I say goes and I say you let Michi go." Keira announced. "Finally, she has arrived." Koli said, trying to grab Keira. She dodged and kicked him where it hurts. "Your one tough cookie, why don't you surrender to me and call it a day." Koli said. "Hell no." She jump kicked him. Finally he grabbed hold of her leg. 'Dammit.' She thought. Then a giant shurkin hit Koli, making him let go of Keira. He summoned a monster and disappeared. Keira didn't pay much attention to her opponent, just the one who threw the shurkin. He was dressed in just black and only his eyes were visible. "Who are you?" She asked. "That is unimorpartant. Just take this." He said and threw a plastic like orange and pink harp. She grabbed it. The monster was coming closer. He used her harp as a shield and shouted, "Orange field!" Burst of orange energy was going toward the monster. The man dressed in black threw ninja stars at the monster, only giving some damage. "Now, Orange Goddess. Use your harp to defeat him." Touji commanded. "Okay! Magical Melody" She shouted and an explosion of light killed the monster, leaving Michi's spirit gem. The gem inserted itself back to is owner. Michi opened her eyes and saw Keira. "Is that you Keira-Chan? " She asked. "Yes." Keira answered. "You saved me?" "No he saved me too" trying to point where the man in black was. Michi raised an eyebrow and asked "Who? I don't see anyone." "He's gone?" Keira whined.

Once Keira got home, she demanded Touji for answers. "Well you see you're an elite senshi; the Orange Goddess. Your mission is to destroy anyone who is from the planet Grim. And to find the princess of Heartz." Touji began. 'Why does these titles sound so familiar?' Keira thought. "Grim is trying to kill all elite senshi and claim their powers as their own so they can take over the universe. Your not the only senshi. There are a lot more left on earth." Touji went on. "How do I know who is a senshi?" Keira asked. "There is usually a tattoo on a body part of theirs. Yours is on your left shoulder." Touji explained. "WHAT?" Keira screamed and looked at her shoulder to see if he is lying. It was a orange heart, he wasn't playing games. "Mom is going to kill me!" She said. "Relax, only other magical beings can see it." Touji said. "Oh…" Keira said, calming down. "So are you a cat or a human?" Keira asked Touji. "I am 100% cat. However I transform into a human sometimes." He said. "It would be silly seeing a talking cat." Keira nodded. "Can you at least become human for a few more days so my mom doesn't become suspicious?" Keira asked. "Of course, Keira-chan." Touji smiled and poofed back to a human.

Keira went to bed that night with a lot of thoughts on her mind. Should she tell anyone? What if it dosen't work out of being a senshi? What if she gets killed? When was breakfast? Keira flashed her eyes open and it was already six A.M. 'Damn ismonia." Keira groaned and rolled out of bed. She hit the floor, face first. "Ow…" She sighed. She got up and shook Touji's human form. "Touji get up, we have to go to school." She said. He grunted and rolled over. Keira sighed again and turned on the lights. "TOUJI GET UP!" She screamed. "I'm up!" Touji said enterjetically.

"Keira, what are you doing this weekend?" Keira's snobby friend, Kame asked. She hung out with her and Michi and a few other girls; Tomoyo and Hani. "I'm going to see my cousins in the rich part of town." Keira said lazily as she took a bite out of her muffin. "Pooh! What are they like?" Kame asked. "They are like popular, cool but friendly." She described, she really didn't feel like talking. She was really tired and craved for a nap. She took a nap during science; she had a dream about her favorite singer Arata Kuzumi. She had a crush on him too, more like a lusting crush. Then her teacher woke her up in the middle of the good part. Keira seemed to be dozing off at lunch too. "Keira-Chan! Stop dozing! Listen to me, I'm going to be auditioning for japan idol." Kame said in her snotty voice. Keira always wondered why she and her friends hung with Kame if no one liked her. 'I really don't care.' She thought. "Good for you." Keira yawned. The bell rang.

During math, one of Keira's best subjects, she was dreaming if Arata Kuzumi. Then something hit her over the head. It was Deidara. "What the hell? Can't you see I'm trying to have a moment?" She said loudly. He smirked and asked, "Where you having dream sex again with Arata?" Keira's teeth clenched. "No." She lied. He smirked again. "What do you want?" She asked him. He handed her something silver with a lemon charm on it. "My sister Misa came home from Korea and gave this to me, but I don't want it, so here." He said, uninterested. She slowly took it from him. "Uh…thanks?" She said and put it on. "Why did he give me this? Maybe he likes me." She thought and blushed.

The next day around noon Keira's mom was getting the car ready to see her cousins Chii and Junko. Her mother was divorced with two children plus Touji, and her father is in jail for attempt in rape. It always haunted Keira, thinking about him. She didn't remember him that much except he left his wife when Keira's younger brother, Nabu was born. Her mother never spoke of him, except the day he was arrested. Keira was ten at the time, and Nabu was seven, Hanon was fifteen. Keira didn't remember where she was that day; she was lost for about three days.

"Touji, I'm going to my cousins, do you wanna go?" Keira asked as she finished packing her purse with girly appliances. "Of course I will." Touji said. He took Keira's old game boy and followed her to the car. "What are your cousins like?" Touji asked. "They are popular but nice, nothing like Kame." Keira explained.

It took about an hour and a half to make it to Junko and Chii's. Touji fell asleep in the car and so did Keira. Junko opened the car door. "Hi, Keira! Get up!" She said cheerfully. She was a little bit older than Keira, and Keira always found her pretty. Keira rubbed her eyes. "Hi Junko-san." Keira said. "Whose that? Your boyfriend?" Chii asked playfully. "ACK! NO! He is-" Keira choked on her words. "I'm her room mate for a little while." Touji introduced himself. "My name is Touji." Chii and Junko were checking him out. "I'm Junko." Junko said with a blush. "I'm Chii." Chii said, also with a blush. "Nice to meet you." Touji said kissing both their hands. The girls nearly fell over. 'If only they knew he is a cat.' Keira chuckled to herself.

Keira and Touji followed Chii and Junko to their room. "So Keira-Chan and Touji…" Chii said. "We are trying out for Japan Idol." Chii and Junko said. "That's good, I'm happy for you." Touji said with a smile. Keira's mouth dropped. Keira would like to try out, but she really didn't like Japan Idol. She preferred 'so you think you have talent.' "We want you to hear our audition songs." Junko said. "Um…okay." Keira said. Junko went first. She sang one of her favorite songs, "Baby" by Kasuro Matsumoto. Keira thought Junko sounded a little flat on the vereses but she made up with it in chorus. On the other hand Chii sang "Run it" by Kurisu Chairu. Keira thought Chii could never sing, her opinion still stood. Touji didn't see how bad Chii was. "When are you auditioning?" Keira asked. "Tomorrow." The girls said. "Please, go with us." Chii begged. "It mean a lot." Junko added.

Back on Grim, Koli was still looking who was the Orange Goddess. Or the other senshi for that matter. What if they were in disguise? He held up a picture of Kame and said, "This is the one. I know it."

The next morning Keira sat in the waiting room of Japan idol with all the other contestants. There was about two hundred people in there. Everyone was practicing or pacing or reading a magazine or listening to their song on their ipod. "Keira! I didn't know you were coming!" Kame said obnoxiously. "My cousins were trying out, so I thought I should root for them." Keira muttered. "Oh good, because you could never sing a note." Kame laughed. Keira was always shot down by Kame, it made her want to stab her in the back. But Keira was too nice for that. Chii and Junko came back with their numbers. Chii was number two hundred and Junko was one eighty-three. "We are going to be here all day." Keira whined. "Don't worry, you brought something you can do right?" Chii asked. "No, I didn't get the memo." Keira said. All she had was her ipod, her phone, and the locket from a few nights ago.

Hours have passed. It was almost Chii's turn. Keira was quietly singing an Arata Kuzumi song. "Number two hundred." The stage manger called. Then he heard Keira sing. "Oh. My. God." He said. He came up to Keira. "What is your name?" He asked. "Sakiyami Keira." She answered. "Are you a contestant?" He asked.

"No."

"Then come with me. You must try out." The manager dragged her into the audition room. Chii was in shock. The manager led her to the stage and whispered something to the judges.

"No she can't" said the female judge with light brown frizzy hair.

"But she is amazing." The manager begged.

"Its against the rules, Beni." A male judge who was bald but a long beard said.

"Please?" The manger asked.

The third judge sighed and said, "Fine, she can preform."

Then the manager said to Keira, "sing the song that you sang in the waiting room but accapella."

Keira did what she was told and stunned the judges. The huddled for a moment and asked her for her email address. She gave it to them. "We will email you the results tonight." The bald judge said.

Keira walked out of the building to see contestants waiting for their rides. But that didn't happen. Instead there was Kame and Koli. Koli was stealing her spirit, thinking it was the senshi's power. He gave up and looked at Keira. "I sense the power is coming from you." He said slowly walking towards her. She took out her locket from her purse and said, "you guessed correctly. Orange Goddess Make Up!" She transformed into the Orange Goddess. "We meet again, Orange Goddess. Now surrender." Koli said throwing dark energy at her. She dodged them. "Orange Goddess! I found more senshi." Touji's cat form said running towards her with Chii and Junko as senshi. Junko had a purple and green outfit and Chii had a blue and purple outfit. "Chii! Junko!" Keira called. The girls stood next to Keira, letting Keira in the middle. "Lets finish this guy!" Keira said. Koli smirked and sent more dark energy towards the senshi. "Blue ice bubbles!" Chii called. A swarm of blue, cold energy attacked Koli. He wasn't affected. Instead he took Kame's spirit gem and turned it into a monster. "Have fun with this one, girls." Koli said and disappeared.

"Blue ice storm" Chii yelled. It started snowing, luckily the monster was wearing skimpy clothing. "Purple starlight flash" Junko yelled. A purple light blinded the monster. "Your turn, Orange Goddess." Touji said. Keira put a hand over her chest and called, "Orange Harp!" The harp appeared in Keira's hands. "Magical Melody!" She shouted. The monster screamed an disappeared. Keira inserted the spirit gem inside Kame's lifeless body and the senshi quickly transformed back into their normal selves. "K-Keira? What happened?" Kame asked. "You fainted, are you alright?" Keira asked, pretending to be concern. "Yeah I'm fine. I'm just nervous that I didn't make it in Japan Idol." Kame said, back to her normal snotty tone.

It was eleven o clock that night, Keira checked her email. "Oh my gosh, I MADE IT!" Keira screamed, Touji jumped. Junko came rushing in Keira's room. "You too?" Junko asked. "Yep. What about Chii-Chan?" Keira asked. "She is depressed she didn't make it." Chii came in with a defeated look on her face. Keira smiled. At least she wasn't a boring teenager like she thought she was.


End file.
